


Kira's Web

by SilentEvil



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dominant Yagami Light, F/M, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This is a Light Yagami x Reader that I had originally posted on Wattpad. I may or may not keep this as a one-shot.Very explicit sexual content.You are a detective working on the Kira case along side L and Light. You have an obsession with Kira that goes far beyond professional interest. Will you catch him? Or will he catch you?This is a Light Yagami/Kira  x Reader Lemon for the most part.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Kira's Web

AN: Warning very explicit sex and graphic language. Dark themes and bondage. There is nothing fluffy about this. I'm debating on making this a one shot. 

Kira has become my unhealthy obsession and I know in my heart of hearts that Light Yagami is Kira. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. To the others including L he puts on an innocent puppy dog look. But not to me. I look into the eyes of a cold killer who wouldn't think twice about snuffing me out. His smirks tell me so. Still I can't stop fantasizing about what it would be like to be caught in his web like a helpless butterfly. 

One night I was watching the monitors. I saw Light Yagami, "innocent school boy" laying on his bed naked. I blushed looking behind me making sure no one else saw it. L was sleeping in his chair snoring loudly. So I returned my gaze watching Light. He was so beautiful laying there in the dark with moonlight shining on him through the window. His bronze skin glowed like an ethereal being. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his hand squeeze his cock until it got hard. I watched him jack himself off while at one point looking directly into the camera. I clicked off feeling flushed. I knew he was doing this on purpose. He was taunting me. He knew damn well about the cameras in his room. He also knew I'd be watching tonight. I went to my room failing to rid myself of the perverted thoughts that I was having. After tossing and turning for an hour, I finally gave up and decided to take a shower putting it on the coldest setting trying desperately to cool my flushed skin. Nothing was working. I gasped when the sprayer hit my sensitive parts. So tempted to come apart but thought if the cameras were in here. My nudity was nothing but if I were to masturbate in the shower and got caught that would be quite embarrassing. So I got out still horny as hell with a final realization. I wanted Kira and I wanted him badly. 

The next day as I was headed to the office when Light stepped in front of me startling me in surprise.

"Well good morning y/n. I hope you slept well last night." He leans in close whispering in my ear. "I sure did. Did you enjoy the show last night?" He smirked at my look of shock slightly chuckling. "You're more than welcome to come to my room tonight and join me for another performance. We don't even have to have an audience. I could easily disable the cameras. My Shinigami has told me where all of them are."

I stood there frozen and wide eyed in fear. Did he just admit to me he is Kira out here in the open?  
I felt my heart race from my thoughts. He was playing a very dangerous game with me and it excited me. 

"If you don't want to that's fine but I can't promise you that Lawliet will be fine." He laughs and walks away.

How in the hell does he know? I catch up to him and grab his arm. He spins around looking at me curiously. "Light. Why?" I ask. 

He grabs my chin. "You know exactly why." 

I gulped. "Fine. I'll be there just leave L out of this Kira."

He smiles and then places a gentle kiss on my lips. "You have my word as long as you keep your's y/n." I nodded and then he smirked and walked away leaving me shock. 

L sat hunched over his laptop and sucking on a lollipop. I shake my head. "Morning." He says looking at me with his mouthful. 

"Its a wonder you don't have rotted teeth." I say to him. 

"I brush them approximately 3 to 4 times a day. Chances of me developing cavities are roughly less than 4%....ah good morning Light-kun." He says glancing behind me. Light showing his fake smile. 

"Good morning Ryuuzaki-san." 

I glance back at Light and he gives me a small wink. That goes straight to my groin. I quickly take a drink of my coffee to hide my blush. Why does this psycho have to be so fucking gorgeous? I curse myself for the effect he has on me.

"Since you're both here I thought we would go over the plan to catch Kira." L explains between sucks on his lollipop. Not paying attention to neither Light nor I. 

"Don't you mean the second Kira? We know this Kira doesn't even resemble the original one. Infact I think that calling this one Kira at all is an insult to the real Kira's intelligence." I glanced back at Light to see how he took the compliment and he was smiling at me genuinely for a split second before Ryuuzaki added his comment. 

"Yes y/n-chan. I will have to agree with you on that. Kira has proven to be quite skilled. Wouldn't you agree Light-kun?"

"Oh yes certainly." Light responded. With L still having his back turned I rolled my eyes at Light. He is really eating all this up. 

With a few hours of brainstorming and plans with the other task force members, L finally dismisses us for lunch. 

"I could really use some cake." He says. Both Light and I roll our eyes as we get ready to step out.

We make it to the cafeteria and sit down. Light sits close to me before I make my way to get up he puts his hand down on my thigh holding me there. He gives me a warning look that says "Don't make a scene." I sigh in surrender trying to relax and eat my food.

Matsuda and Aizawa were directly infront of us engaged in their own conversation. "Damn. Ryuuzaki is such a hard ass lately." Matsuda says. "Did you hear him get onto me about forgetting to close the office door?"

I listen to them briefly before thinking about the fact that Light's hand never moved from my thigh. Instead it moved up slowly and firmly pushing my legs apart. I try to keep them together without causing a scene but I choke on my food when his hand goes up higher. He pauses.

"Are you alright y/n?" Light asks in mock concern with a smirk that no one else notices.

"I'm fine." I say as I quickly get a sip of water from my glass.

Kira resumed his hand taunting me under the table. Mogi soon shows up and while everyone was distracted Light pushed his hand up between my legs straight to my crotch. I nearly whimper but still no one notices. I make the mistake of glancing back at Light. He holds me with an intense stare before taking a bite of his pasta and pressing his long finger tightly against my clit. 

I quickly take a bite of cheesecake in front of me. "Mmmmm this is so good." I moan playing it off like it was the desert in my mouth that causes it.

"Really? Give me a bite." Light smirks. I glare at him but then give him one. "Mmmm you're right and it's so moist too." He presses against me for emphasis to his words. 

Everyone is oblivious to what is happening under the table. They are so engaged in their own conversation. I was getting dizzy and so overcome with lust. I don't know how no one notices but then again I work with idiots. With the exception of Light & L.

"I got tickets to go to the cinema tonight. Do you want to come y/n?" Light slyly asks.

"Fuck yes." I answer under my breath still dizzy in my lust. Light then stops everything after bringing me to the very edge of orgasm.

"Second thought, I should probably stay in tonight. We have a lot to do." Light smirked.

I have to get out of here. Now! "I'll see you guys later." I tell them as I get up quickly to collect my thoughts.

I am finally able to breathe after I leave the stuffy room and walk into the hallway in front of the elevators. 

"What the fuck is with me?" I say to myself.

"Judging from your heavy breathing and flushed face I'd say the chances are 83% that you are horny." L stated matter-of-factly. 

Oh god. Where did he come from? I didn't even see him standing there. "Ryuuzaki that is ridiculous. I think I just had too much sugar is all." I made excuses.

"You can never have too much sugar." L said in his usual monotone. 

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would say that." 

He smiled slightly and very briefly. "Where is our devious little Kira who has you so flustered right now?" 

"Ryuuzaki!" I yell with my cheeks burning.

"You act surprised. Did you forget my excellent observation and deduction skills even when my back is turned? Really y/n you should know me better by now." He says in mock hurt.  
"I don't have to tell you that you are putting yourself at risk." 

"No. I know the risks believe me but maybe this will help solve the case." I say without thinking. What?

L shakes his head looking at me. "Is that really what you want to do or are your feelings for him clouding your judgment? I trust you know what you are doing but just remember this will not end well for any of us no matter the outcome."

I see Light walking out and I quickly walk away to the elevator. I have no answer for that.

We make it back to the office going over papers that L has laid out for us to examine. Light surprisingly keeps his distance and really concentrates on the case. It was almost as if this afternoon never happened. I imagine he must know who we are dealing with though he doesn't act like it. It's starting late I notice as I glance down at my watch. One by one the taskforce members are leaving.

"I'm gonna retire for the night." I said bidding both L & Light good night.

I was getting off the elevator to head towards my room but Light stepped in front of me blocking my way before I can reach my door.

"You took the stairs didn't you?" I said with a knowing look. 

"I had no patience for the elevator." Light shrugged taking my wrist. 

He drags me to his room. leading me inside and then locks the door. I walk over to the window that overlooks Tokyo. 

"I can see Rainbow Bridge from here. It's beautiful. My window doesn't have this view." I tell him as he approaches me.

"Jealous?" He asks as he comes up behind me to move my hair off my neck. 

Ignoring him I ask."Is your Shinigami here?" 

He starts kissing my neck. "Nope. I told him to leave us." Light answers as he continues to plant kisses on my neck. 

"The almighty Kira can order around death gods just like that?" I ask still gazing out the window.

"I give him something in return." Light says as he is licking my ear.

"What is that?" I ask him curiously still gazing at the skyline.

"Apples." Light whispers in my ear making goosebumps rise up all over my skin. 

I chuckle. "So your message to L was true then. Shinigami do love apples."

"This one does." His hand caresses my hip moving up towards one of my breasts while he gently bites my ear. "Submit to me and I'll show you everything."  
He squeezes my breast making me moan. 

"I always knew that you were Kira." 

He turns me around to face him. "And yet you still want me." He pulls me to him and kisses me hard but I break away to try to break out of his firm hold. 

"No. I'm here to save L's life." 

Light laughs. "No other reason huh?" 

"No. You're disgusting. You're a killer. You're Kira." 

He grabs my throat and shoves me to the wall beside us making me cry out. "You coming here tonight means either you want me to fuck you or you want me to kill you. Which is it? Or is it both? Because I'll gladly do both. But don't lie to me telling me it's because of L Lawliet. We both know thats not true."

He let's go of my throat and I slap him hard in the face in my anger. He laughs and then pins both of my wrists up over my head in one hand. He uses the other to trail down my body.

"Lie to me again and tell me that you don't want me to finish what I started at lunch today." 

I shake my head in denial with my control slipping away.

"No?" He taunts.

His hand slides down my pants into my panties to find my clit. "But you're so wet." 

My cheeks burn from the humiliation of him pleasuring me. "Light please." 

"Please what? Do you want to come this time or do you want me to stop? Hmmm?" He asks as he pushes two fingers inside me making me buck against him and cry out. "Admit it y/n! Admit that you want this because of who I am. You need me to punish you. To dominate you. You need it more than you need breath. If I don't let you come this time you will die with need. Submit to me and I will give you everything you need." 

I pant getting closer as he finds my g-spot deep inside keeping me on the edge of orgasm but denying me and not letting me come. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please Light let me come." I plead desperately.

"Who do you want to come for? Tell the truth y/n." He demands.

"Kira! Please let me come." I begged. 

Then Light smiles evil, his eyes glow with pride from my submission. He rubs my clit with his thumb while continuing to move his fingers in deeply and making me cum so hard that I can do nothing but shake. He lets my wrists go so that I can grip onto him tightly to keep from falling. He hugs me tightly against his hard body through the tremors and then pulls his fingers out of me sucking on them.

"That's all you needed to do." He kisses me and lets my taste myself on his tongue. "Now to test your devotion." He said shoving me down to my knees. 

He unbuckles his pants and pulls out his throbbing engorged cock right in front of my face. "If L could see you now." He smirks down at me. I look down in shame. "Look up at me and open your mouth." He commands and I obey. 

He slides his cock on my tongue. It tastes sweet and hot. I am finding myself wanting this. Wanting him so badly. I bathe his cock with my tongue and lick the sweet glistening precum from the slit. He tastes so good. I cannot get enough of this.

Light moans in appreciation. It is the sexiest sound in the world. "That's it y/n worship Kira's cock." 

I take my time teasing him. Kissing his shaft, rubbing my nose against the smooth skin. There is not a single hair there. So smooth and beautiful. How can one human be so perfect? I take each of his balls sucking them into my mouth gently earning more moans from him. Then I take his length into my mouth taking it down as far as I can go before my eyes started to tear up. Light carresses my head almost lovingly until I hit a particularly sensitive spot which causes him to grip my hair tightly. It hurts but it excites me more when he begins fucking my mouth frantically before shooting ropes of hot cum down my throat.

"That's it drink Kira's cum." He moans and shakes as he finishes off one more spurt of hotness into my mouth.

When he finally comes down from his high, he eases his grip onto my hair and helps me up off my sore knees. Then pulls me in for a passionate kiss. 

"That was amazing. I think you deserve a reward." He smiles in contentment. 

I look at him realizing what I had done. My conscience starting to eat away at me. I shouldn't be here. I think im falling for him. I pull away going over to the window. 

"I need a moment to think." I say in a slight panic.

He follows me. Forcing me to turn to face him. He sees me fighting my inner battle.

"What's wrong?" Light asks. 

"You're Kira. You're not Light." 

"I am both and you want both." 

"No."

"You are lying! Why do you do that? What good is it to deny yourself what you need? It doesn't matter. You submitted yourself to me. You begged me. You belong to me and you will obey me!" Light says angrily.

"And what if I dont? You're gonna kill me and L?" I demanded.

"One thing at a time sweetheart. First take off your clothes. I want to see you naked and vulnerable before me."

"You're insane." I say trembling in fear as I follow his orders stripping off my clothes.

"I'm giving you what you need." 

Light takes off his shirt and my breath catches in my throat. He even looked like a god standing there. 

"What do I need?" I ask him. Does he really know?

"You need Kira to punish you for your sins. You need Kira to fuck you so hard that you will forget everything but my name. You need me to make you come over and over again until you beg me stop because you can no longer take it. But it matters not how much you scream and cry because I will not stop until I want to. I will see you squirting inside a bucket beneath you, filling it up with your fluids while you're suspended in the air screaming my name while I keep forcing orgasms from you." My heart races from hearing his words. "That's all in your future love but tonight you will submit to me something you don't want to give. Something you have never been filthy enough to allow any man to have." I look to him with real fear in my eyes. "I will not to force you to do these things of course but you will do them anyway because you want to. Because you need to. You have always fantasized what it would be like to get fucked by me. I mean the real me. You have thought about since you saw me on survelance. Well now I am giving it you. All you have to do is submit."

Light's words make my pulse rush and my face flush. He can tell my answer. I don't have to give him any answer.

"Kiss me." He demands.

I approach him as he pulls my naked body in closer to him and then I kiss him hard but he quickly dominates the kiss forcing his tongue into my mouth without leaving a single inch left of it unexplored. His power is radiating through me and it makes me want to die for him. Everything will be worth it. He is worth it. My Kira. My Light. When he breaks the kiss he starts his orders.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees legs spread and face the headboard." He commands in a voice full of authority.

He will clearly take no argument. Not that I'd want to. Initiation is over. This is the full blown membership that I no doubt will be paying for possibly with my life but I didn't hesitate to obey him. He went to his dresser. 

"Keep your eyes forward. If you look back you will be blindfolded." He walks over to me setting some items on the bed that I cannot see. "I am going to fuck you tonight exactly as I said that I would but first I am going to punish you for defying me for so long."  
He places a ball gag in my mouth. "And it pleases me." He adds before fastening the buckles around my head.

I then feel him behind me caressing my naked ass making me whimper in both excitement and fear. 

"Keep your legs spread." He instructs.

He reaches down and shoves two of his long fingers in me making me whimper louder as he furiously finger fucks me. There is no prepping, he is bringing me to the edge of orgasm and then he abruptly pulls out. I groan in frustration and I hear him chuckling behind me. "Patience." 

I feel something cold and hard being slowly slid into my asshole. I feels like a butt plug made of ice. It is going in easily but I clench hard. My body is trying to push it out. 

"Relax." He coos while massaging my ass cheek. 

It is wide and very cold but Light keeps the widest part of it in and then rotates it making my whimpering increase ten fold. It hurts and burns with the stretching but Light pushes it all the way in before he stops the motion. I struggle trying to get used to the combination of the stretching and the coldness of it. I hear him rustle around and the without any warning he smacks my ass with his belt causing me to scream into my gag at the surprise stinging. It immediately brings tears to my eyes and I squeeze the butt plug inside of me hard. I never expected this. He whips me again and again at least 5 more times. The impact pushing the toy in further with each strike before he stops. I nearly choke on my muffled sobs and Light faces me stroking my faces wiping away my tears. He holds me close for a moment.

"You did well. You look so fucking beautiful like this y/n." He kisses my forehead after brushing back sweaty hair out of my face. 

He leaves me making me feel sadness from the loss of his powerful presence until I feel him rubbing his cock against my pussy lips. 

"You ready for Kira to fuck you?"

I yell through my gag. "Yes please." I want it more than anything in the world right now and he knows it. But it all comes out in incoherent mumbles.

He slaps my ass with his open hand making my body jolt like it got hit with electricity causing me to clench the toy inside of me again even harder. The coldness still remains. My ass still stinging from the belt. Without any warning Light thrusts all the way into my cunt in one harsh move. Slamming his length into my cervix making me scream in agony. I was not prepared for that despite how wet my cunt is. It hurt. My body can't recover fast enough. He grabs my hips and shoves me back onto his cock over and over again brutally. I tense up every thrust. My screaming makes my throat burn but Light does not slow down. He grabs my hair and yanks my head back. Growling at me.

"You are mine to fuck anytime I want. You will obey me. You will worship me. I am your god. Everything you are is mine." 

He keeps thrusting harder and harder and I cum and squeeze the toy inside me deeper and I can feel my inner cunt muscles squeeze Light's cock and making him groan loudly and thrust even harder. My body is being taken to it's limits. This is what I wanted. It hurts like hell but it feels amazing. He plunges the toy in and out fucking my ass while he continues fucking my cunt brutally without care. I clench him harder.

'That's it milk my cock with your cunt." Light pants. "I'm gonna fill your greedy little cunt up with my cum. You ready for it?" 

"Mmhmm" I say through the gag and drool. 

"Milk my cock in you. Squeeze every drop out." He rubs my clit making me scream in another orgasm. I lost count how many I have had. "That's it cum for Kira." He demands.

My body obeys him squeezing him tightly inside of me. I feel Light's cock throb and shoot jets of hot fluid deep inside and I squeeze the life out of it listening to Light's moan of intense pleasure. He grips onto me harder as he cums. When I feel him relax he removes the plug in my ass making me gasp before making his softening cock twitch inside of me and then slowly pulling out.

He leans over me removing my gag and I collapse beneath him. He lays across my back briefly before going to his fridge. 

"Here."

He helps me sit up against the headboard and hands me a bottle of cold water. After I gulp down some greedily he takes it. 

"Drink slower. I don't want you to get sick." He lectures.

He pushes back my hair out of my face as I slowly drink down the water and then offer the rest to him. He takes a few gulps and then sets it down on the nightstand. He then leans over to kiss me. Both of our lips are cold from the water we just drank. After we break apart he smiles.

"What's L gonna think about this?" He smirks.

I throw my head back on the pillow. "Ugh I don't even want to think about it."

He chuckles at my annoyed response and makes me briefly forget he is a killer.

"Light will you tell me?"

He plays with my hair looking relaxed. "It depends on how devoted you are to me."

"I'd say I'm pretty damn devoted. I mean look at me. Marked with your cum and sweat."

Light shakes his head. "Sex is only the first step. If I let you learn my secrets you will be locked in with me forever. There will be no turning back. The only way out will be death. Are you willing to die for me? Give up your morality for me?" He asks in a very serious tone.

"If you can answer me one question and I like the answer then I might consider it. "

"Which is?" 

"Why do you kill?" 

Light sighs for a moment thinking of how to respond to such a loaded question."I am trying to cleanse the world of truly evil people. People who escape the system for violent crimes and justice is never served. People who get short prison sentences for the most horrific, unspeakable things and then are turned loose to society to do it over again. Those people deserve to die. The sick twisted bastards who get off on destroying lives of children and others who never have to answer for any of it but they will answer now. They will answer to me." 

I shiver at his passionate words and see his eyes glow red for a second. Then he looks at me. His expression softens and his eyes return to the amber they were. 

"That is why I choose to kill and that is why I must not be stopped." He says holding my face gently. "I want you to be a part of it but you must prove your loyalty first. You must kill for me." 

I pull back in shock. "That's what I have to do to prove I'm one of your devout?" I ask in horror.

"Yes. It is the only way that I can fully trust you."

"I cant . I have to go." I say sitting up grabbing my clothes and ignoring the leaking of Light's cum out of me when I sit up. "I understand you and I will keep your secret but this between us we can't...." 

Light angrily grabs me before I can finish my sentence. "You are not doing this again! You are not denying me! You are mine! No matter what you decide!" He brings me over to the window pointing out with his long slender finger. "You see that out there. That whole rotten world is yours and mine. We need to fix it to make it worth living in. Imagine having the freedom to walk alone at night. Looking at the beautiful lights without any fear of being attacked or mugged by thugs or rapists. Imagine how wonderful that will be. I am sacrificing my soul and my sanity so that you can have that and so much more."

"What do you mean Light? Your soul your sanity? How? What did you do?" I grab his face with both hands searching his eyes.

He shakes his head. "All that matters is you accept my gift. For now I think you need to time to think about what you want. But you better be honest with yourself. Don't let any artificial barriers keep you from what you truly desire."

He kisses me one last time before I exit his room. I can't stay here with him. I need to think.

I can't stop the tears from falling. I am conflicted. Kira makes me come alive in so many ways. In his dark twisted visions of the world I can finally see what motivates him but he killed so many innocent people as well. He is still evil or so I keep trying to tell myself. But evil or not I know that I will die for him if it came down to protecting him. But can I kill for him? I think of lowest scum of the earth whose cases I solved but got away on a plea bargain. Can I kill any of them without feeling an ounce of guilt as Kira does? I don't think I can. No matter the answer I still have given myself to Light. I have submitted to him and gave in to my weakness. But I know I'd do it again if given the option. Nothing about tonight would change. I know nothing will ever be the same again. How will I look L in the eye now that I am truly fucking Kira? He will smell it on me. I could scrub until my skin bled. It would make no difference at all. L would know. L always knows. I was stupid to ever think otherwise. I lay in my bed sore after the wild activities with Kira. My jaw hurts from the ball gag. My ass hurts from being stretched and whipped. My cunt hurts from being brutally fucked. My head hurts from the tugging of my hair. My eyes hurt from squinting them so tightly. My throat hurts from screaming. My lips are bruised from being kissed so hard. My knees hurt from being on them so long as well as my wrists. All of it is because of Kira. I drift off to sleep with those as my final thoughts for the night with a content smile on my face.

It's the day after. I can barely move from my bed. I run a hot shower trying to revive my achy muscles. It helps tremendously. The hot spray feels amazing and I welcome it as I relaxed more into it before getting out and getting ready for work. 

I walk down to the office but not before going to the break room to grab my morning coffee. 

"Good morning gorgeous." Light greets as he comes up behind me putting his hands around my waist and pulling me closer.

I blush. "Light not here."

"You afraid of getting caught?" He whispers and kisses the top of my head. "Welcome to my life." He lets go of me and winks before stepping out.

I try to recompose myself before exiting the room. I see L in the monitor room perched beside Light. It feels surreal now that I know 100% sure that Light is Kira. That's knowledge that L would give anything for. Kira may be playing a game with my life for all I know but I will not betray him. L will eventually find out on his own. Have I just chosen a side and not even realized it? I glance at Light. No smirk present but a genuine smile. The same gentle smile that I saw last night after certain tender moments though those were few. I smile back. Kira is waiting for an answer. I don't know why I try to deny to myself that I don't already know the answer. 

************************  
AN: Ok kinky sex ftw. I really don't know if I will continue this but I might and no the reader-chan is not going to get pregnant. She is on birth control. ;)


End file.
